


Things you said after it's over

by Red_Dead



Category: Batman - Fandom, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:10:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dead/pseuds/Red_Dead
Summary: Tumblr requestJason voices his thoughts alone, after everything is over, thinking no one can hear him.





	

Request 22: Things you said after it’s over: With Jason Todd: Based in Rebirth

“I don’t want to be alone anymore…”

Jason clenched his fist and bit his lip, fighting back tears. Roy had left hours ago, but still Jason had to say what he needed to say. He knew he wasn’t good for Roy, as Jason was the only thing holding Roy back from being great. 

***

“I don’t want to be the bad guy anymore...”

Jason couldn't help but speak out loud to the closed door in front of him. Just moments before, Batman had left him, alone with a mission and one rule as always, “don’t kill.” The man could easily forget that not everyone was cold like him. Jason closed his eyes, knowing full to well that he had to be strong for Batman, doing things he could not.

***

“I don’t want to make friends anymore…” 

Jason kicked at a rock that was in his way. Artemis had royally messed up his day, coming in swinging with her huge ass ax and Amazon attitude. So much for gaining any brownie points with Black Mask.

***

“I don’t want to be a role model anymore…”

Jason leaned his head on the glass, watching as Bizzaro played with a Superman toy Jason had picked up for him that day. He didn’t want to create a monster that Black Mask could control.

***

“I don’t want to feel anymore…”

Jason tapped silently at the computer before him. Blood shot eyes and a scratchy throat, busted knuckles and pulled muscles. That’s what he got when he heard Red Robin had died. Such is life with Batman as your father. 

*** 

“I don’t want to be here anymore…”

Jason pointed a gun to his temple, but quickly placed it back down onto the counter. A dark feeling was growing within him after his discussion with both Batman and Black Mask on two different occasions. The lines of good and evil, black and white, were all getting lost in a world of grey. 

***

“I don’t know who I am anymore…”

Jason covered his face with his bloodied hands. He had no one to talk to, no one who would listen, no one who cared, no one to call friend, no one to call family, no one who... 

“My boy...I know who exactly you are to me...you are family.”

And for once, Jason had someone who heard him. After everything was said, after it was over, only one person remained.

***

“I do know I can be happy again.” 

***


End file.
